


Outside the Wall

by Multihappydayz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mafia-esque, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multihappydayz/pseuds/Multihappydayz
Summary: Omegaverse. Inside the wall, life is normal. Outside the wall, the omega slave trade is the running market. The biggest, baddest, alpha with the greatest reputation of the trade is Viktor Nikiforov.





	Outside the Wall

"Sir, I just got word that The Man is on his way with another one of your purchases." Phichit, Viktor's personal assistant, spoke softly from his desk. 

Viktor perked his head up from his work, smiling. "Then, let's go. Grab my coat, we're going to greet." 

A dimly lit room. Large and mainly empty. The only furniture in the room was a single person couch, a throne. The chair pristine, to match it's owner. 

Phichit entered the room, he carefully draped the fur coat onto his boss's shoulders and walked to the door. The single door the single throne was facing. 

They waited in brief silence. Prepared. Viktor stealing glances at Phichit from under his brow as he tapped his fingers together. "Should I have brought _trophies_ to show off? Or does being alone pose me as his superior?" Viktor questioned quietly. 

Phichit was facing the door, still in preparation to open the moment he was needed to. "As long as you don't show the omega special treatment, The Man shouldn't be suspicious, sir. Your street reputation should be enough." 

Viktor said okay nonverbally, questioning this big deal. Phichit is never aware of exactly what he buys, but knows the business he is in. 

Silence. 

"Sir, they are here." Phichit was peering through the peephole in the door. "Do you wish me to open and greet?" 

"Yes." 

...

The Man was the best at getting whatever a buyer wanted for the right price. As long as the buyer was in charge and had the same values, The Man rarely had any qualms. 

Viktor is the most well respected _collector_ in his region, or any region for that matter. Most of his game is played up rumors other collectors seem to think of. In a nutshell, Viktor is feared. And yet, with this power he holds, he is everyone's rival. 

...

A series of guards entered the room, lining the walls with their hands behind their backs. Following them was a boy on a leash, an omega. His head was covered. He was dressed in nothing but the collar on his neck. The one holding the leash was The Man. 

Viktor crossed his legs as the door closed, he let his seller get used to the dim lighting before hissing loudly. 

The Man cocked his head, "Something wrong here? ....Sir." 

Viktor didn't care for details in a deal, but if he didn't make a fuss about a broken deal then he'd lose some sort of credibility. 

He inhaled deeply and stared at the covered head of the omega. "I'm not sure, you tell me." He swung an arm out front and flashily pointed at the ground. The omega was pushed to his knees by security. "I want you to read my order word for word." 

A pause on both parties. 

A security members whispered to the seller before speaking. "The order was for a prize female omega along with twenty pre-owned omegas." 

The Man cut in, "But the rest of the omegas, as you know, are right out-" 

Viktor cleared his throat, glancing at Phichit from across the room. "I asked for a woman. A prize female omega. A simple request, I presume you've delivered before. How can I trust you run a sound business if you can't even read an order right?" He snapped high in the air. 

The Man began stuttering, swearing to himself. 

Phichit went into action at the snaps and opened the door, peering outside at the two vans in the alley. "Sir, do you wish for me to unload while you finish?" 

Phichit never asked permission of the seller, only Viktor. He knew it must be annoying to sellers. "Yes, Phichit, show my twenty omegas to the garage while we wrap this up." 

A foot stomped to the ground, "Viktor, do you know how much money a male omega is worth? I thought I was bringing you a surprise! You must know this. Only 5% of your stock is male omega!" 

At this, Viktor threw his head back in laughter, then quickly turned sober. "My numbers are my business. As The Man, i'm sure you don't like people sticking their noses into how many omegas you have. Or how many omegas you go through in a month? I'm sure the number 41 means something to you." 

The Man gripped the collar tighter. "Fine. Don't talk about numbers or percentages. How about you try out this omega here? You'll see how similar you'll find his scent to a woman's. I promise you won't dislike." 

Viktor neither agreed nor disagreed. He only placed both feet firmly on the ground and watched as the black mask on the omega was lifted over his mouth and the leash was loosened. The Man got close to the omega and clearly whispered something important and threatening into his ear before pushing him forward.

Then, the omega went into action. 

Blindly fumbling, he placed his hands onto Viktor's knees and leaned in, rubbing up and down on the fabric. Viktor found if he had to mark his territory in front of customers or sellers, getting hard for the omega or beta and very seldomly alpha, was all a matters of state of mind. Though, with twenty lives resting on this deal, Viktor found it difficult to get into this state of mind. 

A voice whispered up at him, very quietly as if afraid to get caught. "Please, tell me what to do to... to get you there." The omega was tearing up, his hands shaking as they palmed his crotch, pulling the zipper down as far as it would go. 

Either the omega was nervous or had never done this before. Either way, Viktor never had an omega cry in his lap before. He felt horrible. And no, he wasn't getting it up no matter how much the omega strained and tried. 

The only saving grace was Phichit popping back in, this time holding an envelope. 

He paused to assess the situation then continued when he saw the plead in Viktor's eyes. "Seventy five grand for The Man, and an extra fifteen for the road. Sorry, but we have much to do today." He handed the money to one of the security at the door and bowed. 

The Man waited for the money to be counted and moved as soon as he saw the affirmative nod. "Well, Viktor. You pay handsomely and have a fine collection. I'll be sure to drop be now and then. Maybe we can do a trade sometime." He tipped his hat then left before Viktor could even zip himself back up.

The door was shut and the real work began. 

...

Phichit had taken the omega to a room that looked much like a bedroom. He carefully pulled off the mask as a first courtesy, taking a solid second to see the omega's face and gasp.

The omega gasped as well. 

"Phichit-kun?" 

"Yuuri!" Phichit hugged the omega tight and quickly threw clothes at him, "I haven't seen you since school! You're an omega? Oh my god, I have so much to tell you. How are you?" 

"How am I?" Yuuri jumped into the clothing as quick as he could, his hands still shaking. "Phichit, you just asked me how i'm doing as a slave." He couldn't believe he had to tell his friend this, or old friend. No, Phichit was still a friend. 

The beta sighed, then pulled the omega to sit with him. "You're safe now, though. Whatever you think about Viktor, don't. He's not a  bad guy." 

Yuuri wanted to scream, "He's not a bad guy? No? Does a good guy make omegas give him an orgasm as part of business? No. Phichit, a good guy doesn't buy and sell human beings."

Phichit shifted, "That was part of his character. Viktor buys omegas, never sells, and gives them good lives. He even gets some across the wall. Anything bad or horrible he makes you do in the room stays in _the room_. He hates it, but it's the only way to do business without getting caught." 

Yuuri closes his eyes, clenching them in thought. "So..." He breathed, "Okay, so, Viktor. The big, sexy alpha man that everyone is afraid of and talks about here... He's actually helping? How can I believe this? Do you believe this? Have you seen the omegas he buys?" 

"Yuuri, I wouldn't lie to you. We went to school together. Trust me. Once I take you through to see things, you'll believe me. Omegas have jobs here, can make money, have as much of a normal life as you can outside the wall. There's a nursery, a daycare. And when it's safe, Viktor has people who sneak them across the wall." 

This was a lot to take in. "Sounds too good to be true." 

...

Viktor went to an intercom room beside his office. He thought a moment about his words before pressing the button. "Residents. Omegas, betas, and alphas. There are twenty... twenty-one new additions in the garage in need of food, water, showers, clothes, and beds. Please, may the designated individuals make their way to the garage and welcome our new guests. Thank you, Viktor Nikiforov." 

He leaned back. He was one hallway away from his secret refuge. Space was never an issue for housing. He had underground, he had upper ground, he had it. But adding to the lives in his care scared him. What if they were too hurt to live normally, what if they didn't get along? What if they tried to escape and got themselves killed? It was all on him in the end. 

But he had to fight for these lives. And he had to greet his _prize_ omega who was only deemed a prize because the seller would guarantee their virgin status. 

Little identification was ever found on newcomers. Most had tracker chips placed in their arms early on, but Viktor found if he removed them and kept them all in one room, nobody would know otherwise. 

He commed Phichit and met the two in his office. Phichit was spinning around in circles in the monster of a desk chair as Yuuri, who was sitting on the desk beside him, giggled. 

Viktor found it cute. The sound of him removing his gloves, however, alerted Yuuri who quickly jumped off the desk and apologized and Phichit, who just stopped spinning and smiled. 

"Don't apologize, that's my job." Viktor tried. 

But Phichit clicked his tongue, "I already told him the truth. And his name is Yuuri. We went to school together." 

This was news, "Oh? Well, even more to humble myself." He bowed graciously, "As Phichit has told you, the people run this place and I only bargain with the bad guys to save the good guys."

Viktor furrowed his brow, "But, I cannot apologize enough, Yuuri. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I-"

Yuuri cut him off before he even could think, "I need some time alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to write more as inspiration comes. I work two jobs and volunteer when i'm free so I'll try. Rated E mainly for what i'm writing in upcoming chapter(s).


End file.
